The present invention relates to a structure of tape player/recorder magnetic head cleaner which can be alternatively arranged for cleaning the magnetic head only, or for cleaning the magnetic head and erasing the residual magnetism simultaneously.
In the conventional structure of tape player/recorder magnetic head cleaner, a plurality of gear sets are used to drive a belt to make a reciprocating motion so as to carry a cleaning head to rub on the surface of the magnetic head. Because numerous parts are used, the manufacturing process of the conventional tape player/recorder magnetic head cleaner is rather complicated and expensive. Further, the cleaner can only be used for removing dirt from the magnetic head. For removing the residual magnetism from the magnetic head of a tape player/recorder, a magnetic eraser shall be required.